Anarchy (formerly Ancapistan/Anarchocommieland)
Ancapistan * A land of the rich and the poor. The entirety of Ancapistan relies on a heavily decentralized government borderlining complete anarchy. The only reality that is keeping them from this fate is that the founders of Ancapistan were aware of its flaws and instituted a form of constitution that all abide by. A bill of simple human rights, and moral/philosophical beliefs, mirroring in part the (now desolate) United States of America constitution, but with extra clauses demanding no monopolies or absolute power of any kind. With very little to enforce this, small militias, town halls, and informal governmental bodies all collectively keep one another in line with this constitution. Plutocrats find themselves unceremoniously killed by civilians. * Ironically peaceful With mutually assured destruction across every corner, human decency is the only way to interact without resulting in someone's death or enslavement. Indentured slavery was legal and generally recognized as moral when debts were unpayable/bankruptcy was inevitable. Lifelong slavery was strongly outlawed in Ancapistan's constitution and generally agreed upon. * The Difference Ancapistan values self gain and conquest through intellect, common sense, and cunning. Whether it be a bakery, or paramilitary corps, there is the ability for social mobility underneath every rock, and the admiration of all for a self built life. The stupid or weak starve, and the strong or intelligent feast on their corpses. Both understand, and neither would question the natural order. Anarchocommieland * A land of the equal. The entirety of Anarchocommieland relies on a heavily decentralized government borderlining complete anarchy. The only reality that is keeping them from this fate is that the founders of Anarchocommieland were aware of its flaws and instituted a form of constitution that all abide by. A bill of simple human rights, and moral/philosophical beliefs, mirroring in part the (now desolate) United States of America constitution, but with extra clauses demanding no monopolies or absolute power of any kind. With very little to enforce this, small militias, town halls, and informal governmental bodies all collectively keep one another in line with this constitution. Plutocrats find themselves unceremoniously killed by civilians. * Ironically peaceful With mutually assured destruction across every corner, human decency is the only way to interact without resulting in someone's death or enslavement. Indentured slavery was legal and generally recognized as moral when debts were unpayable/bankruptcy was inevitable. Lifelong slavery was strongly outlawed in Anarchocommieland's constitution and generally agreed upon. * The Difference Anarchocommieland values compassion and self sacrifice through intellect, love, and admiration of one's countryman. Whether it be through distributing food to those who need, or giving housing to those who have none, there is nothing but patriotism and love between every denizen of Anarchocommieland. From the moment they are born to the moment they die, they are taught not how to want or need, but how to give and how to serve. The stupid or weak eat, and the strong or intelligent feed them. Both are thankful, and neither would ask for anything more. A Bizarre Coexistence Despite the massive differences between Anarchocommieland and Ancapistan, the two have agreed to indiscriminately split their land into counties and allow one another to exist, agreeing only to the fact that, though they may hate each other - they despise those who live outside their borders for their own reasons. Whether it's the restrictive government, or the decadent lifestyle of other entities, they understand their best choice is to exist together against all odds. A militia/conscription force exists to fight on behalf of Anarchy to liberate all lands from the grasp of the Authoritarian. Supreme Leader The supreme leader of Anarchy is Tanya "Tanya the Evil" Degurechaff, who came to power in the civil war occurred in Anarchocommieland/Ancapistan. She almost single handedly quelled and defeated the belligerent chocolate traps and russian lolis at once. Her small militia of both Ancapistan and Anarchocommieland defectors was expected to have been strong enough to conquer all of both opposing sides, however her single act of mercy was to allow both to coexist in the same nation state, with her as its military leader and nothing more. Seeing her as the true genetic combination and perfection of the two races inhabiting Anarchy, they allowed her this victory. It is said that her power is immeasurable, and her brutality is unparalleled, and yet she is still a cute loli at the exact same time. Absolutely stunning.